The alarming depletion of irreplaceable fossil fuels has promoted a search for alternative energy sources. One large and inexhaustible source of energy is the wave motion in bodies of water, particularly ocean waves. Harnessing this large energy source is difficult because waves come in pulses and vary both in number and intensity from day to day, and indeed from hour to hour. Large users of energy, such as utility companies, require a constant and reliable source of energy, and as a consequence the energy of ocean waves has not been used.